The Princess and the Six Guardians
by kruschers
Summary: I've been wishing that I am different from others like I am some kind of a secret hero or a princess from another world. And then at that moment unknowingly someone or a whole bunch of them were watching trying to learn me, my whole being.
1. Chapter 1

**the rendezvous**

Well, I and my group of friends are walking towards the gate for a lunch then suddenly, a huge car stopped beside me but ignored it 'coz I don't know who's the owner of the car and like I care so, I went on. Then suddenly I just felt my hand being grabbed by someone and he actually has a strong grip 'coz my wrist is sore. And as I looked up to see who was dragging me towards the huge car, I was amazed by his beauty. My world stopped like the time froze in its moments and I was standing there mesmerizing him and then... "c'mon, what are standing there for?", and started to drag me. Then the world started to move around me again. "W-w-wait, wait, wait! What the heck are you doing?" I asked, surprised by my reaction. Though his expressions were bewildered he said, "I'll explain everything when we get into the car but right now we have to hurry." with no hesitations he began to push me towards the car. I was surprised; I let him do that to me. Then I just realized that I was with my friends so I started panicking since I don't know these persons as reached for the door "my friends, what about them?"

"They'll understand", he said. "Go!" he commanded the girl who was driving the car.

We arrived at a big house, maybe it was one these people's house. it was quite huge. All seven of us were seated in a receiving room.

"We'll have to think of something that won't jeopardize the safety of the princess" one girl said.

"How about we let her stay in each of our houses so none of the enemies could find her" another girl announced.

"But how can you do that?" the guy who dragged me asked them.

"Simple, she'll stay in my place for the next 2 months starting today since she's already here then she'll transfer to Cyrene's house.

"Yes that's possible, she could stay with me for the next two to three months" the girl named Cyrene announced.

"Then she could stay in my house for as long as she wants if Miguel would allow." another girl said.

With a quick glance I could tell that Miguel was the guy who dragged me and I guess he's the leader of the group. He gave the lady an angry look by the time he heard that. "You know very well Danea that she could not stay with you for more than two months or else someone would notice", Miguel said a matter-of-factly.

"Of course Miguel, I know. I was just thinking out loud, you know. She's fascinating don't you think so? Or maybe you want her solo?" Danea said.

"No, you're being care-free again and you just want to have some fun. And honestly the princess wouldn't want to play anymore." Miguel said and quickly gave Danae a dirty look.

"So it's settled then, she can stay in my house for 2 months starting today and transfer to Cyrene's for the next 2 months and so on and so forth."

"Okay" I could hear the rest of them saying.

Out of the blue I could hear my voice. "Uhm, excuse me? You've been saying about a princess and uhm who are you?" I said surprisingly. I can see some of them smiling and some smirking but Miguel was shaking his head as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

"You're unbelievable! Are you just slow or you're acting dumb?" Miguel exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey! Take it easy there General. She's new and she's got no idea what we're talking about. Maybe we should lay it out to her one at a time. And I think I should start it." the lady who I guess own the house said.

"Kim, owner of the house. Well not exactly 'coz I live with my parents and I have a sister and a brother. And you'll be staying here for 2 months so you better get used to it." Kim said smiling.

"Yeah then after 2 months you can stay with me!" Cyrene exclaimed happily.

"Why do I have to stay here? I have a house to go home to, why here?" I asked sarcastically and feeling guilty after.

"Because you're the princess and there are so many who wants to kill you. Happy?" Miguel said irritated and left the house.

"Hey! Where are you going?" a girl I don't know her name yet asked and followed him "I'll go with you". And they both left the house.

"Oh! The girl's name's Agatha. She's a bit snobby but once you get to know her you'll change your mind. I'm Kris by the way." the man who's secondly beautiful introductorily said and at the same time reaching out for my hand. I hand shake in reply "nice to know you" I said smiling.

"uhp! Gotta go girls. Meeting is up in an hour and I'll be late if I don't leave now" he said while bidding everyone goodbye and kissing each of them on the cheek. And before I knew it he just did the same thing to me.

"Bye" I said.

"Kris! He's always busy. He's the eldest in the group. He's a businessman and owned one of the biggest companies here. And his rank in the kingdom...just a colonel! How harsh can they be?" Danea said disgustingly. "Well of course! Miguel is the son of the queen what do you expect his rank will be? Sergeant? Of course he will get the highest rank in the army." Cyrene said. I was just sitting there listening to their complaints I guess.

"If you ask me, he's just as fittingly be good as general than Kris. Kris is soft-hearted while Miguel is rather harsh and disciplined-" Kim said.

"AND his heart has hardened. I do wish you could soften him a bit" Danea said hopingly.

"Me?" I asked surprisingly. "Why me? Didn't you just hear him, the way he is talking to me? He's really harsh and scary."

"hahahahahaha" Danea was laughing at me. "You're funny. Yeah! You can soften him a bit." she said contentedly.

"Yeah you can" Kim and Cyrene chorused agreeing.

Cyrene started to stand up and move towards the exit. And before I could forget and act like princess I remembered my family. "W-wait! What about my family? Do they know about this?" I asked.

"Oh! Don't you worry, we got it all covered." Cyrene said.

"What? How?" I asked confused.

"Well, we told your parents and the rest of your relatives living in the house what you truly are but we can't let them tell your 'sisters and brother as well as your cousins your true identity'. So they know everything and they don't worry at all because we told them not to." Kim said half-heartedly.

"But what did you tell my siblings and my cousins?" I asked surprised.

"Miguel told them that you got lucky and worked abroad and that you'll keep in touch and everything." Cyrene said.

"What? So can I visit them? Why did you tell them that?" I asked.

"It's what Miguel said and we could not budge in. If it's what he said it should be left that way." Kim said.

"What? Arhg! What is he playing at? He's crazy! Well, if he acts like that in front of me, he'll never get too close to me! I hate him!" I said angrily.

"Oh you'll learn to love him. You'll see. And he will be as calm and nice as before." Cyrene said, thrilled. "Well, got to go." Cyrene left the house. And the place got suddenly so quite.

The room went silent. "We'd better get your things to your room", the lady called Kim exclaimed. "We don't want to be in such a mess when mom comes home" as she carried one of the bags to the stairs.

I took the remaining bags and followed her. "You will be staying in this room for the next two months" as she entered the room and placed the baggage on the floor.

Wow! The only word I could express as I entered the room. The room wasn't that big but I can see the furniture's all new and they look luxurious. It was simple yet I find it perfect for me.

"It's the only room that fits you, I'm not being judgmental though-"

"N-no. It's perfect, thank you," thanked her and cutting her at the same time. She then left the room

The bed is so soft that I think I just want to sleep all day long. The curtains are cute. They have the colour of cool lavender. The walls have been painted with cool green. I went up to touch them. It was soft to touch that it looks like it had been covered with carpets-"

"This room is really made for you', someone has interrupted my thoughts. I turned where the sound came and find a man looking straight at me. It was Miguel. "Each guardian including me has been taking a closer look at you. This type of room is what you like most. You spend more time in your bedroom than anywhere else-" as he sat across the bed. "We have prepared ourselves and our foster families for your coming-"

"They are expecting me to be staying in each of your houses?", I asked surprised and cutting his sentence at the same time.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "They know _all _our identities. Since the time we have regained our memories, we have told them all about us. It seems that you're the only person who has no idea of what really are you. Oh! Don't worry, they said they have no problems fitting in", he said reassuringly.

He must've noticed someone coming that he left so suddenly. By that time two unfamiliar figures showed up and left me puzzled in front of them.

"These are my parents. Mom, Dad meet Stac- I mean Lady Shiara", Kim said as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Uhm. Good afternoon Mrs. Brown, Mr. Brown," bowing in front of them like those Japanese people when they greet each other as I greeted them. I can assume both of them are professionals and they look so formal. It makes me feel very awkward in their midst.

"Is your room okay for you?", Mrs. Brown asked.

"We can transfer you to another room if you wish to..." Mr. Brown said trying to ensure that I am most welcome at their place.

"Oh! I'm very much fine in this room", I assured them. "It's perfect." I can't help thinking how lucky they've been 'coz they've got parents and allows them to do whatever they want. Oh well I was contented with how my family brought me up. I realize, I have been smiling in front of them. And now I feel so embarrassed.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour dear. So better be ready", Mrs. Brown said and they went out.

She is so motherly, I thought to myself.

"She's like that ever since. Better get used to it by now." Kim said with a sigh and went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**The History Master**

I had experienced one of the best dinners since and I felt their warm welcome. Her parents were asking me some questions-some sensitive to my ears yet some i have no problems giving them answers. I think as a guest, the host can't restrain themselves to be curious about you and ask you some questions. Her family-her parents most especially, listens with enthusiasm and excitement as I honestly answer their every questions.

"Who's the lucky guy?", her mom suddenly asked.

"No one in particular", I answered with no hesitations. "Huh?", realizing what the question was.

Dumbfounded by the question looked at them from across the table with a confused expressions then looked at Kim trying to convey her a question if they were really serious. Seeing my confused and surprised face aside from Kim, they laughed and I saw her rolling her eyes to them.

"Of course there is none. We shouldn't be asking that question for we know who that lucky person is." , Mrs. Browne exclaimed.

"Huh?", I am completely puzzled by what she said. "So who do you mean the "lucky guy"?", I asked. I didn't even know there was one. "Am i being arranged to somebody?" I asked hoping that I am not and totally look out of place from all of them.

"Mom! Please! Not this time!", Kim spoke suddenly with disgust and let out a sigh. "We are leaving this place!" , she said "Wait! i am not yet done with my food!", I exclaimed as she grabbed me by the hand. It's the second time today that I was being grabbed by someone who is a complete stranger-well, they all are. I have never met them so she is still a stranger to me.

I can hear her parents and siblings laughing behind us as they continue their chatter.

As I was tracing my thoughts I found myself right in front of the door to my room.

"Well, here you are!", she said as she looked at me and let out a deep sigh. "Forgive them. they just love to tease, especially to me." and gave me a rolling eyes in reply to my silence.

"Huh?", as if someone or something has pulled me back to reality. "Oh! I don't mind." while trying to configure the confused expression of her face. It has been a regular hobby of mine to take off from where i am and go to a place where I can foresee what is going to happen especially when I am undergoing changes in my life or when i just cannot handle the challenges and stresses of everyday reality and what is happening now is one of the biggest challenges yet.

With an unbelieving look, Kim opened the door for me and ushered me inside.

"You are weird.", giving me a raised eyebrow. "You seldom speaks, you're terribly not yourself-obviously, and most of all, ARE YOU alright?", she asked me trying to figure me out i think.

"Yes, of course! Why shouldn't I be alright?", I exclaimed in defense at the same time trying to assure her.

"Well, 'cause of the wild things you've just heard.", she said.

"Err. I am surprised and confused at the same time but yeah I think I can still manage." I said. "I'll just ask you or talk to you if I have something in mind." half-wishing she'd be satisfied with my replies and would leave me now because I am terribly tired.

"Okay!" she said satisfactorily and stepped out of the room and closed the door.

I heaved a deep sigh. I looked at myself in front of the mirror. I terribly looked wasted. I was beginning to take my shirt off when suddenly i heard that very familiar, very deep and manly voice.

"So! How's it so far?", Miguel asked, sitting on the window pane.

I turned in utter surprise and tried to give him a look of disgust and anger but I don't think I was successful in that.

"Will this be a regular thing to you? Just coming by suddenly?", I asked in a sarcastic manner. "And why do you ask?", I said trying to sound superior than him. There is just something about him that no matter how hard I try to be furious or at least be irritated, I would just fail to do so.

"Is there something wrong with me asking you that?", he asked in reply looking more superior.

"No." I said starting to feel defeated by him. "It's just that, you seem like it is your business to every little things I do. And I know I shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable with it 'coz my family does it to me all the time but-"

"It is ABSOLUTELY my duty to watch over you every now and then. I am not trying to control you if that's what you mean." He cut me short and he caught me off guard. "This is purely business. It's part of our job-"

"Yeah right!", cutting his sentence surprisingly getting irritated at him. "So like Miss Brown is incapable of watching over me in her OWN house, is that what you mean?"

"No. It is just that-"

"No? By the sound of it, I doubt it. It's not like I am a baby that needs to be checked every now and then. FYI "general" I am old enough to take care of myself thank you! And Miss Brown is more than capable of doing her job. There is no need for you to drop by every minute just to check on me. I greatly appreciate your effort." I feel like I was absolutely a communist at that when it's my first time meeting him. I think it's sweet of him to do that but right now seeing him everywhere is just so much for me.

"Okay! As you wish YOUR Highness!" He left without saying anything.

I couldn't make out his expression after I spoke those words. I maybe facing him but I was seeing the garden from his back.

I gave a heavy sigh and continued what I was doing before he interrupted me.

Now I have this mix emotions on what I did and said, and what I really felt before that happened and everything I have just find out. Instead of going straight to bed, I went to take a shower. As I entered, I felt like someone was watching, staring at my naked body. Since I got used to with ignoring things like it became a habit of mine, I went on with what I was going to do. I turned the shower on. The moment the water touched my skin, I felt the coldness from within. Why am I here? What am I made of or capable for? I can see all of them. They all got talents and unbelievable abilities, while me, I have nothing. I don't know what I've got, what I can do, what I am capable of. What power do i bear? i feel angry, confused and depressed yet i feel happy seeing Miguel. I barely know myself and worst of all, I am emotionally unstable and this being unstable is getting worse by the minute. I thought I was-

"Hey!" I can hear someone shouting at me. "Princess!" It was Kim. Her figure making out at the door to my bathroom.  
"Are you okay?!", she asked.

"Yes I am. Why?" In reply to her worried query.

"Coz the outside is not!" She said sounding worried yet a bit of furious.

"Yes i definitely am.", i said normally

"No you're not! It's pouring really hard outside and there are crazy lighting and thunder. You're definitely not okay! You've been in there for over an hour!"

"What? I just got in." I said beginning to wonder.

I turned the shower off and rushed to the door. It was really raining very hard and the lightning and thunder are crazy.

" It's nature!" I sounded sarcastic.

"It is NOT nature. What you are feeling now is affecting the things surrounding you. We can tell the difference between nature and the royals' feelings. And this one is created by YOU." She said pointing a guilty finger at me.

I went back to the shower and hurried to finish.

"Me?" I asked surprised by the allegations as I went out the shower. "How will it be my doings when I don't even know how to use that so-called abilities of mine.", in defense to myself.

"I don't know! I didn't noticed it at first until the rumblings of the thunders have gone wild and Miguel, Agatha and Kris arrived at my room in panic demanding for it to stop.", she said sitting there calmly. "See? The thunders have gone and the heavy rain outside turned into drizzle." She said pointing outside.

I popped my head outside to take a look. She was right. There were only drizzles, no strong winds, crazy lightnings and thunders rumbling.

"How is it that they are and you so sure I created it?" I asked with my brow raised at her.

"Do you still need an evidence pointing at you when you have seen the difference?", she asked looking a bit annoyed by my denials.

"It might be just an accident. There might be a storm coming and it coincides with what i am feeling." I said calmly.

"Goodness me Shiara! A storm just don't stop when interrupted. You have seen what happened!" And now she really is furious at me being so naive. "Now will you stop reasoning out and just listen. Those three are the most sensitive of us 6, they wouldn't just be coming in my room panicking on just a normal storm."

"It was really my doing then?", sounded guilty for my being naive.

"Yes. Please try to be calm and cool.", she said.

"So like I am not allowed to feel confused, upset, angry, happy or feelings any living creatures might and can feel?" I asked feeling ridiculous.

"I didn't say that you're not allowed. Just learn to control them. It affects your surroundings." She said calmly. "I'll see at school tomorrow then", she asked as she started her way to the exit.

"Aren't we going together?"

"No. I went to a different school, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"But I will be meeting you during lunch." she said as she disappeared into darkness.

I dropped myself onto the bed as I finished myself preparing for sleep. I lay myself, staring at the ceiling. I was trying to think how will I behave after today. I looked at my hand, what can I do? Thinking of what had happened. Suddenly questions were occupying my mind.

i doze off staring at the ceiling with a lot of things on my mind but i was so sure someone came in and adjusted me or my bed. i can't imagine myself. i grab my cellphone from the bedside table to see what time it is never noticing the huge digital clock just adjacent to me until i dropped down my phone beside it. It was quarter to three in the morning. i glanced at the huge digital clock, this time, and it was quarter to four. i didn't realize i spent an hour tying to get back to sleep. The next thing i know, i can hear the inhabitants of this house hustling while me, i am still on bed, lying and lazing around. i heave a heavy sigh and dragging myself to the bathroom. before i can reach for the handle, i can hear Kim knocking.

"i know you're the PRINCESS, but you're getting late for your first subject, and clearly you're not yet preparing so please hurry your lazy butt." Kim shouted from the outside putting on emphasis on the word "princess".

_-kruschers-_


End file.
